


You and I Will Meet Again

by KittyBandit



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, Homophobia, M/M, Modern AU, Other, Sex, Slice of Life, Trans!Alma, Transphobia, nb!alma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8166490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyBandit/pseuds/KittyBandit
Summary: A collection of DGM drabbles that were prompts off of Tumblr and requested for me to complete. Yulma centric.





	1. “I’m going to take care of you, okay?”

**Author's Note:**

> Alma will either be trans or non-binary, depending on the chapter, as each chapter is it's own story and they are not interconnected.

Alma pressed her hands over her bleeding face, the cut across her nose too deep to stop the flow without proper gauze. She wadded up the toilet paper from the stall and pressed the tissue to the wound, tears still streaming down her cheeks. It had all happened so fast. She was used to getting pushed around at home, but here? At school? Sure, some of the students could be cruel and say terrible things to her, but none of that hurt as much as a slap across the face from her father, or the resigned silence of her mother. School was supposed to be safer than home. Now it was all fucked up.

“Hey.”

Alma stiffened at the call, but relaxed when she recognized the voice. She didn’t try to stop crying or hide the bloody toilet paper. She just stood there, watching as Kanda walked into the boy’s bathroom and started pulling paper towels out of the dispenser. His face was surprisingly calm as he wet the paper with cool water and started to clean the blood off Alma’s face.

“I’m supposed to take you to the nurse’s office,” he said, not meeting her gaze.

Alma swallowed down the lump in her throat and stared back at Kanda. “I-I can’t. He’ll be there.”

Kanda gently pulled Alma’s hands away from the wound, and cleaned away the bloody toilet tissue before replacing it with a clean paper towel. “Komui saw what your dad did. He called the cops, so I don’t think you’re gonna have to go back home any time soon.”

Alma sniffled and wiped at her eye. “B-But my stuff… and…”

“You can get it later. I’ll go with you.”

Alma’s chest tightened, and she reached a hand up into her short, dark hair and tugged at the ends, trying to think of anything but what had just happened. “I didn’t mean for him to get so mad. It was just a parent teacher conference, and Tiedoll called me ‘she’ instead of ‘he’ and dad just went off.” She remembered the hand fisted in her shirt, yanking her out of the room and pushing her into the hallway. It all happened so fast. She had lost her footing, hit her face against the fire extinguisher on the wall.

Kanda met her eyes then, his gaze intense and a frown on his lips. “It’s not your fault your dad’s an asshole. It’s never been your fault.”

“I’m sorry, Yuu…”

“Don’t apologize. You have nothing to be sorry for. Let’s go see the nurse. If we don’t go now, they’ll start to look for us.” He took Alma’s hand and pressed it against the paper towel across her nose. “Keep that there or it’ll start to bleed again.” Kanda then grabbed her free arm and pulled her towards the exit.

Tears clung to her eyelashes. As they moved towards the door, she stiffened. “I can’t do this.” She shook her head, hands trembling as she resisted the pull.

Kanda paused and watched her. “Don’t worry about it. I’m going to take care of you, okay? No one’s going to do this to you again.”

Alma returned his gaze and waited for him to waver or look away, but he didn’t. “Do you mean it, Yuu?”

“Of course I do. Now stop whining and lets go before you get blood on my shirt.”

Alma managed a laugh and followed after him, her free hand tightening around his arm. “Okay.”


	2. “I’m not going to stop poking you until you give me some attention.”

It had been a long day, and Kanda’s patience had all but dried up. He’d been late to school, yelled at by his professor, forgotten that he had a test today, and found a parking ticket on his motorcycle after classes ended. All in all, it had been a long, horrible, shitty day, and the only thing Kanda wanted to do was take a nap when he got back to his apartment.

But napping seemed impossible when Alma was around.

He wasn’t sure why they were there today. They might’ve mentioned something about their annoying roommate and his boyfriend getting frisky in the living room, but honestly, Kanda didn’t pay much attention after that. He simply dropped face down on the futon and groaned into the pillows as soon as he got home.

Alma had been reading on the overstuffed chair near the window when Kanda had returned. Upon seeing him flop over, they set the book down and moved to his side. “Yuu, I’m bored. Let’s do something.”

“No.” Kanda’s reply was short and terse. He didn’t bother to move, face still planted into the cushions.

Alma sat down on Kanda’s ass, as if it were simply part of the furniture. They grinned and looked down at him. “C’mon. I didn’t have classes today and I’ve been stuck here since noon.”

“Not my problem.”

Poking at Kanda’s back, Alma grinned. “I’m not going to stop poking you until you give me some attention.”

“Don’t care.”

Alma pouted and shifted, still perched on Kanda’s ass. “Please, Yuu? Please? We can do whatever you want.”

“I want to sleep.”

“Anything but that.”

“Go away, Alma.”

“Not happening, Yuu.”

Kanda sighed, that last shred of patience wearing down to nothing. “Get off me.” He started to twist around, but Alma’s weight made it difficult to move.

“Not until you agree to do something with me.” Alma shifted their weight to keep pinning Kanda to the futon.

“Alma, I swear to God—”

“Please, please, please!” Alma continued, cutting Kanda’s comment off. By this point, Kanda had managed to shift to his back, and Alma was now straddling his hips, still squirming on top of him as they whined about being bored.

Okay — maybe this was turning him on a little in spite of his shitty mood. _Just a little_. “Alma, if you don’t shut up, I’m going to make you.” He wrapped his hands around their waist to keep them from moving too much. If Alma kept that up, Kanda knew he’d be in a mess before long.

“Yeah?” Alma asked, smirking down at him. “I’d like to see you try.”

Kanda matched their smirk with one of his own. Two could play at this game. Grabbing hold of the front of Alma’s shirt, he yanked them down and kissed them hard. Alma let out a surprised squeak, but after a second, melted into the kiss easily. Kanda grinned against their lips, basking in the blessed silence.

Then Alma moaned, and even though it broke up the silence, it was music to his ears. Alma shifted again, legs tightening around Kanda’s hips and hands carding through his hair. Kanda smoothed his hands over their cheeks, thumbs caressing smooth skin. He sighed through his nose, slipping his tongue into Alma’s mouth.

They kept kissing for another few moments before Alma pulled away, a dark blush over their cheeks. Their eyes were dilated as they stared down at Kanda, lips already slightly bruised from the kiss. “Shit, Yuu.”

“Got you to shut up, didn’t it?”

Alma smacked at Kanda’s chest playfully, a grin spreading over their lips. “You’re an asshole.”

“If I’m such an asshole, then why do you keep coming over here.”

“Because I like you, in spite of your overwhelmingly poor personality.”

“Are you going to keep sitting there and insulting me, or are you going to leave?”

Alma hummed. “That depends. Are you going to kiss me again?

“Why don’t you come closer and find out?”

This time, Alma didn’t have to be told twice.


	3. “We finish this the way we started — together.”

Alma pressed their back against the barricade, the bright lights flashing overhead and leaving them blind for a quick moment. They pressed the plastic gun to their chest and took a deep breath. Kanda’s shoulder pressed against their own, and even that small comfort left a smile on their lips.

“They’ve got us surrounded, Yuu.”

Kanda’s lip curled into a grimace as he hazarded a glance behind them. On the other end of the arena, he spotted the three of them — Allen, Lavi, and Lenalee — hiding out behind their stack of black and fluorescent colored barrels. He and Alma might’ve had the better cover, but they were already behind by too many points. If they were going to win this match, they’d have to come up with something spectacular.

Fuck, he wasn’t going let Beansprout or that idiot get the best of him.

“I’ll draw their fire,” Kanda started, his eyes narrowing as he explained his plan. “Then, you come around the back and take them out. Score as many points as you can without getting hit. If we can overwhelm them, we can take back the lead.”

Alma’s face fell at his words. “No way, Yuu! I’m not letting you leave without me! That’s not fair at all! If you’re going out in a blaze of glory, I’m going, too!”

Kanda sighed, hiding back behind the barricade. “We’re not going to win if we don’t split up — and I’m not paying for everyone’s dinner if we lose. I had to hear enough wise cracks from Lavi the last time we played.”

Alma looked like they were going to cry. Wrapping their arms around Kanda’s neck, they squeezed their eyes shut and whined. “No, we can’t! We need to finish this the way we started — together.”

Kanda rolled his eyes. “Stop being so dramatic. It’s laser tag, not war.”

“It might as well be war, Yuu! This is serious business!”

He could tell Alma wasn’t budging on this, and honestly, he couldn’t say no to that face. Kanda let out a long breath, then pulled the plastic gun up to his chest. “Fine. We’ll do it your way.”

Alma beamed at him, their eyes shining and smile wide. “On the count of three, we charge out and attack!”

Kanda nodded. “One.”

Alma grinned wider. “Two.”

“Three!”


	4. “I didn’t realize it was that big.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex ahead.

Kanda never liked to try new things. He preferred to keep things consistent. Ordered. He liked having a routine, and when things varied from that routine, it put him on edge. There was one and only exception to that rule: Alma.

For Alma, he would try new things. For Alma, he would put himself into situations that made him uncomfortable. For Alma, he would do anything.

Still, when Alma held up the not-so-little rubber toy in their hand, Kanda blanched. This was not something they had tried before. Sure, they talked about dabbling into this stuff, but he hadn’t expected Alma to go out and purchase it, let alone pull it out in the middle of fooling around.

“I didn’t realize it was that big,” Kanda grumbled, as he sat back on Alma’s thighs. They were naked, sprawled out on top of the bedsheets. He gave the pink toy in Alma’s hand a glare, as if he could intimidate the inanimate object.

“It’s not really that big. Your dick is bigger than this, Yuu.”

“I stand by my argument.”

Alma sighed. “It’s just a butt-plug. Seriously, it’s not going to bite you. I might, though.”

Kanda let out a soft “tch,” then turned his eyes back to Alma. They were lying back on the sheets, lips sore from their earlier frantic kisses and cheeks flushed red. He had to swallow to get his self-control back in order and not just pounce back on top of Alma. “So… What do you want to do with it?”

Alma grinned, wiggling the pink toy between their fingers. “I want to put this in you, then have you fuck me.”

Kanda let out a noise halfway between a choke and a moan. “W-Why?”

“It’ll be fun! C’mon, Yuu! We can try the other way around if you want. But seriously! I think it’ll feel pretty awesome.”

He considered flipping their positions for a moment, not opposed to the idea. They’d had each other in too many ways to count by now, but adding in toys was what had thrown Kanda for a loop. Still, if Alma wanted to try it this way, he couldn’t say no.

“Fine. But if it sucks, I’m blaming you.”

Alma chuckled, then pulled Kanda down for another kiss. “If it sucks, I promise to make it up to you.”

Kanda liked the sound of that.


	5. “When you bend over like that, you’re just begging to be spanked.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beware: Sexy times below.

Alma had a firm grip on the kitchen table, face down against the smooth grain of the wood as their ass stuck out behind them, completely naked. Kanda had to take a deep breath to control the rush of desire welling up in his chest. With a shake of his head, he snapped up a quick observation, hoping to distract himself long enough to calm himself.

“When you bend over like that, you’re just begging to be spanked.”

Alma chucked and shifted their weight from one foot to the other. “Then do it if you want, Yuu.”

Oh, God. How did they know how to talk to him just right? Alma could crumble Kanda’s inner calm faster than a flash of lightning. Unable to hold back any longer, he pressed himself up against Alma’s ass, his length sliding between already slick and prepared cheeks. His hands curled over Alma’s hips, gripping the tender flesh and holding on tight.

Alma’s nails scraped along the tabletop as they stifled a groan. “Fuck, Yuu. Stop teasing me already.”

Kanda let out a throaty chuckle and repositioned his hips. With a gentle forward thrust, he pushed into Alma’s backside, leaving them both to groan at the contact. Alma pressed back against Kanda, pushing him deeper. Kanda thought his legs would give out from under him.

“C’mon, Yuu,” Alma whined, folding their arms under their chin and jutting out their ass. “Don’t stop.”

Biting his lip, Kanda grabbed hold of Alma’s hips, then began thrusting rhythmically. Kanda groaned and tilted his head back. God, it felt so good.

Alma moaned, then spread their legs a little more. “Y-Yuu…” Fingernails dug into their forearms as they tried to keep from crying out more.

Kanda kept the pace steady for minutes on end, and when he felt the hot coiling in his stomach, he was surprised. They hadn’t been going that long, even if he counted their foreplay earlier. He blamed the way Alma’s ass looked as they bent over the kitchen table. Too amazing for words.

Smoothing his fingers around Alma’s hip, he grabbed their length and started working his hand in time with the pace of his hips. Alma moaned loudly then, trying to smother the sound in their folded arms, but failing miserably.

“Ah!” Alma gasped, back arching against the table. “F-Faster. Harder, Yuu.”

Kanda complied, moving his hand and hips in time as he sped things up. Alma continued to groan under the attention, the friction between their bodies increasing. Kanda’s breath hitched, the impending climax building in his gut.

Just when he was certain he couldn’t hold back anymore, Kanda felt Alma’s body tense under him, hot seed spilling past his fingers as he jerked them off. Alma cried out, hands scrabbling over the smooth surface of the table as the orgasm shook through him. Kanda came not seconds after, his hand squeezing Alma’s hip tight as he rode out the euphoric tremors and collapsed against Alma’s back.

After a few moments of catching their breaths, Alma chuckled. “You never did spank me.”

Kanda rolled his eyes, the slapped their ass one time, the sound echoing in the kitchen. “There.”

Alma laughed harder. “That’s pretty weak, Yuu.”

Kanda only grumbled quietly in response and left a kiss against Alma’s sweaty back.


	6. Prompt: "I said I love you."

They were panting, completely out of breath by the time they collapsed on the crest of the hill. The soft, green grass tickled Kanda’s neck as he fell backwards, staring up at the bright blue sky. They’d ran for nearly two miles, trying to out-do each other. It had started as a serious test of skill and stamina, to see which of them could out-run the other, but by the end they were both breathless and tired and laughing.

“I’m calling that one a victory for me,” Alma said, barely able to keep sitting upright. They planted their hands on the ground behind them, elbows locked and headed lolled back between their shoulder blades, taking deep breaths.

“In your dreams. I won fair and square,” Kanda snapped back, though his words lost all their bite. He was too tired, and honestly, he had too much fun to be his normal cranky self.

Besides, Alma made most things a little less annoying—though he’d never tell them that.

“What?! No way! I beat you this time!” Alma’s face fell as they turned back to Kanda and pouted.

“Nope. Didn’t happen.”

“C’mon, Yuu! Don’t be mean! You know I won.”

Kanda shook his head, still staring up at the sky. “Nope.”

Then, what air he’d managed to get back into his lungs flew out as Alma pounced on his chest, pinning him to the ground. It took him a moment to realize what had happened, but when he did, he grabbed Alma’s hips and tried to pry them off. However, Alma was as sticky as fly paper. They wouldn’t budge.

“Get off me!”

“Not until you say I won the race!”

“Tiedoll says we’re not allowed to lie,” Kanda said smartly, glaring up at Alma as he continued to tug at his waist.

“Saying _you_ won is a lie, so just tell the truth already and admit that _I’m_ the winner!”

Kanda pursed his lips. He was starting to get uncomfortable with how Alma wiggled on his stomach, an the pouting look on their face was enough to cave his resolve even on the worst day. With a huff, he glared up at Alma. “Fine. You won. Happy? Now get off me.”

Alma blinked, surprise registering on their face at the admission, as if they hadn’t expected it to be that easy. Slowly, they slid off of Kanda’s stomach and curled up on the ground next to him, still staring quietly at Kanda. A smile ticked up on their lips and they whispered something, but Kanda couldn’t hear it.

“What?”

“I said I love you,” Alma said, louder this time, but no less breathless than before.

Kanda’s face scrunched up, and his cheeks tinged red. He turned away, his back to Alma, just to hide the tiny, little smile that touched his lips. There was a tight feeling in his chest, a happy one, one that he only got around Alma, and it was stronger than it’d ever been before.

Then, he uttered the words back. “I love you, too.” He hadn’t thought he’d said it loud enough for Alma to hear, but they leaned over his shoulder, trying to see his face.

“Really, Yuu?” Alma asked, excitement edging their voice.

A sudden wave of embarrassment washed over Kanda, and he pursed his lips once more. “I said it already, don’t make me say it again.”

Alma laughed, and that warm sensation grew in Kanda’s chest again.

He had a feeling it wouldn’t be going away any time soon.


End file.
